


[Podfic] Ash the Stablehand

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The story of a stablehand and his cruel stepfamily.





	[Podfic] Ash the Stablehand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ash the Stablehand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38581) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil). 



This is a delightful genderswapped version of Cinderella. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/pp11i1nqfu90o09wx82om5xior50ab1o). Length: 14 m 26 s.


End file.
